Hellsing: Silence in the library
by Tina senpai
Summary: Kat and Alex have an argument and the only way for them to start talking again is when they get involved in a devious ploy set by Heinkel and Yumie. M for smut later ; Alex/OC
1. Stubbornly

~Silence in the library~

~Chapter 1: Stubbornly~  
Alexander Anderson' room...  
"Alex, calm down, it's not a big deal!" Kat folded her arms and leant against the large post of her love' bed, watching as Alex paced back and forth like an angry child.  
"Not a big deal? I saw the way he was lookin' at you! Lechorous little buggar!" Alex glared at her angrily, turning his back as his fist collided with a wall. Luckily, not hard enough to cause too much damage.  
"He was being friendly! Alex you're making it sound like something huge when it wasn't. There was nothing wrong in what we were doing." Kat sighed and rubbed her head in one hand, recalling how she'd gotten here.  
She'd been talking to one of the younger priest', the lad telling her his plans for his birthday and even inviting her to join him and some friends for coffee in the town. She happily accepted but when she went off to find Alex, he had grabbed her and dragged her to his room, huffing and puffing about, 'the sanctity of their relationship'.  
Alex turned to her and looked taken aback, slightly hurt by her words.  
"I know what I saw. That wasn't friendliness, that was him trying to get into your uniform. Well it won't happen! I forbid you to see him!"  
Alex quickly decided that maybe those weren't the best choice of words to say to her, particularly at the look she gave him.  
"....I'm sorry, you 'forbid me'? How dare you. Alex, we're just friends and I'm not going to stop seeing him because...because you're jealous that I get on with another male!" Kat laughed and looked at him rather hurt, not quite believing what he'd said to her.  
"I'm just looking out for your well being! I love you and I don't want to see you being used for...impure purposes!" Alex approached her and stood before her, not wanting to bow down.  
"Well, I love you too, but that means you have to trust me!" She stepped up to him, tip-toeing slightly to get in his face.  
"I do! It's him I don't trust!"  
"Urg! Why don't you listen?!I can take care of myself!"  
"Fine! You do that!"  
"FINE, YOU CANTANKEROUS ASS!" Kat turned around, whacking Alex in the face with her ponytail and stomping out.  
"FINE! AND...And...er...when you're ready to apologise, I'll be waiting...you...STUBBORN WOMAN!" Alex pointed at her, all flustered and hot and bothered from the argument.  
Kat had opened the door and stood halfway, only to turn around and glare at him.  
"Well then, you'll be waiting a long time, Alexander." She hissed out his last name, before slamming the door shut behind her. Alex could hear her groan and 'MEN!' shout from behind the door, her footfalls slamming down on the marble floor outside his hallway.  
"Woman!" He grumbled angrily and marched to his bathroom, suddenly in need of a very cold shower.  
And so, it had begun.


	2. Pigheadedness

~Chapter 2: Pig-headedness ~

"Hallo Yumiko." Heinkel sighed as she put her face in her hands, waiting for the report she was about to get.

"Hey," Yumiko sat down in front of her and groaned, "Anderson says to pass on to Kat that until such a time, she is not permitted into his quarters, until he sees fit."

Heinkel twitched and quickly grabbed the cigarette that called to her.

"Kat says, if he apologises to her first, she can forgive his pig-headedness, but until that time, he's not allowed to interfere vith her."

Yumiko just rubbed at her temples with her forefingers and fought away the impending headache that was coming along.

"Three days. THREE, DAYS. We've had to go back and forth, delivering messages and I have to put up with listening to coarse language," Yumiko sighed in frustration and removed her glasses to let Yumie out, "and I like coarse language, but not for three straight days!"

Heinkel rolled her head around her shoulders, feeling slightly exhausted from the walking she had done.

"Those two von't even be in the same room as each other. As soon as one comes in, they either valk out or the other stomps away. It's ridiculous. Schrecklich."

"If only there was a place where they could be together and face each other. That way, they might actually get talking to one another-...that's it!" Yumie yelled happily, her hands slamming on the table, the slapping of her palms on the wood startling Heinkel and making her jump in her seat.

"Vh-Vhat? What's it?" Heinkel looked around, frightened for a second that a large dog might burst out at them and rip them to shreds.

"A plan to get them back together!"

"Oh?" Heinkel said brightly, tapping the excess ash off of the end of her cigarette, "And then we film them 'apologising' to one another and sell it on and make millions?"

"...Sometimes, I think you'd suit being a man way too much." Yumie just shook her head at her friend' silliness and sat back down.

"I AM a man." Heinkel said proudly and pointed to her chest, pushing it out to show lack of chest. Truth of the matter was, the dumb priest suffered from a 'male' complex' and had even taken to binding down her large chest.

"...Stupid, perverted priest." Yumie just shook her head again, this time frustrated with her friends' sub normality. For now, they had too work on the plan that would ensure both Kat and Alex made up. In a BIG way.


	3. Into action

~Chapter 3: Into Action~

"Buggar." Kat whispered harshly to the air as she tried yet again to open the door. She'd come into the library to relax and it was only when she heard the door close and lock behind her did she begin to panic just a little.

It had been five minutes and she didn't want to raise a fuss so she made the most of it.

Wandering around for a couple of minutes, she felt completely at ease, actually hoping that no one would come in to disturb her. She let her fingers grace over the spines of the books, most leather-bound and beautifully decorated in gold handwriting.

From the children' stories that she recognised from when she was younger, to the bible in various languages and some with beautiful pictures, the library had almost every book that people could name right off the top of their head.

Even, the forbidden section.

As Kat turned into that corner and saw the blackened marks which were the obvious indicators to 'turn back', she looked around her one last time and listened out.

No one was coming. She thought that if someone did come in, she could always feign that she was just pacing down this part until someone found her. She grabbed the nearest book she could from one of the normal shelves and bit her lip as she stepped on forward, her heart beating wildly as the stray thought entered her mind:

What would Anderson say?

~Meanwhile~

Alex had woken up on the other end of the library, refreshed and with his book open on his chest. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, spending most of it tossing and turning as he thought about going to Kat and apologising, only his stubborn pride stopping him.

He'd managed to escape his morning duties and hide out in a corner, Yumiko telling him she'd cover for him. Every time someone came up to him to ask him a question, he claimed he was doing research from the book. He glanced at the title and read, '100 greatest war poems of our time.' With a chuckle, he closed it and put it on the table in front of him as he stood up to stretch. With his arms high above his head, he was lazily gazing around as he noticed there wasn't anyone else here.

He slowly strode over to the door, not bothering to turn and look down the small alleyway of bookcases. He reached the door and gripped the handle, pushing it down, only to find after a couple of jiggles it wouldn't.

Thinking it was stuck, he tried again, until he realised the door itself had been locked.

He gave a long sigh and thought it best to go back to sleep until someone came back to open the door.

His ears perked up when he heard a small yelp and something fall onto the floor. Turning around, he saw no one in sight but decided it wouldn't hurt to investigate.

Meanwhile...

Kat had just skimmed over the copies of 'Borstal boy' and 'Brave new world', when an obvious misplacement caught her eye. A large book, marked with a 'K' in the 'B' section was instantly calling to her and she barely registered the title of the book until she'd clasped the spine in her fingers and pulled it out halfway.

'Kama Sutra.'

With a small yelp of realisation, she pulled away in shock, not wanting to really look at this book and letting it fall to the floor.

The book practically fell open before her on what was perhaps the most shocking picture of a male and female during intercourse and she daren't look, instead, choosing to look away and try to continue.

Then her logical mind decided to kick in.

'Well...if someone were to walk in and find it on the floor, it would be terrible for them.'

She turned slowly and gazed down at the book, her fingers reaching out to grasp it.

'And...it's not like anyone is here. Plus Alex and I...,' her mind trailed off as he fingers clasped the book and lifted it's quite sturdy weight upwards and held it in both her arms.

Gazing down at the image, she blushed and felt that familiar heat begin to pool in the lower recesses of her stomach.

The image of the couple was captivating and beautiful and yet, it was how they were moulded that Kat's curiosity grew.

'They must obviously love each other to do something so...passionate.' She smiled at the familiarity of the word and a brief image of the man she loved flickered in her mind.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Kat slammed the book shut and looked up, her eyes very wide as she realised she'd just been caught by the man she loved red-handed.


	4. Trying out

~Chapter 4: trying out~

Alex leant against the bookcase of the 'forbidden literature' section, where he had been a couple of times before. At first, he'd been shocked finding Kat there, reading from a book with a heavy blush on her face, but he just smiled like a wild animal when he saw what she was reading.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He said, purposefully startling her to let her know she'd been caught red-handed.

He watched her slam the book shut and jump a mile, yelping when she realised it was him from his unmistakable husky voice.

"Kitten...in the forbidden literature section?" Alex tutted his tongue three times and removed his glasses, playing the 'smooth' role, "What would Maxwell say?"

"...I...I...,"Kat seemed stumped. She really didn't know what to say in this kind of situation, so she just stood there, blushing like an idiot and trying to think of a way she could get out of this.

"And what's this?...The Kama Sutra," Alex took of his glasses and looked at her with a devilish sparkle in his eye, "did you miss me that much?"

That sudden feeling of not quite knowing what to say was gone from Kat she felt her blood boil and her nails dig into the cover of the book she held.

"You....YOU," she began t hiss and clench her teeth tightly, "YOU ARE A BASTARD!" Kat yelled and glared at him, never feeling so embarrassed in all her life. Alex' was do busy chuckling and pretending to clean his glasses, he didn't even notice the object that had been lobbed at him until it was too late.

The book that she's previously been reading hit Alex right on the top of his head, the book falling open and down, colliding with his hands and making him lose his glasses on the floor.

For a while, the library was as it should be.

Quiet.

Silence filtered the air.

The only sound being Kat' rush of breath as she heaved and huffed big gulps of air angrily, her rage not cooling.

Slowly, Alex raised his head and Kat almost lost her nerve as she gazed into that familiar face.

This wasn't the gentle man, Father Alexander Anderson she'd fallen in love with. This was the beast inside of him that terrified her and made her body shiver. This was the beast that brought on excitement and made her lips quiver in anticipation.

Kat could barely move. She only watched with big, scared watery eyes as Alex approached her and she felt the bookcase hit into her back with a sickening thud as she realised she was cornered.

"Fa-father?" Kat looked at him, that gleam making her feel so small, "Calm down now, father...you're scaring me."

Kat couldn't help it when her knees gave out. A couple of steps away from her and she slid down the bookcase, her backside plonking on the floor as she gazed up at him, shaking like a leaf.

Alex only stared at her for a long while.

Then, he smiled that long, sickly grin he only saved for when he was about to do something terrible.

He reached out and gripped her wrists, all his gentleness gone as he yanked her harshly up and pulled her along. Kat had to struggle to keep up, her other hand gripping onto his as she stumbled after him as he pulled her away from the dark section and towards the other end of the library.

Marching back to the sofa he'd previously occupied, he didn't seem to care as he propelled her and threw her down on the sofa, Kat landing with a yelp and a plonk.

"DON'T move." He growled and turned from her, Kat nodding quickly and sitting exactly how she had fallen.

Alex walked over to the curtains around the window and let loose the knots in the ropes, the curtains falling closed and allowing a suitable dimness to enter onto the corner of the room.

"You understand what you just done was wrong Kat?"

He turned to her, his arms now behind his back as he walked back over to her and stood in front of her.

She nodded, too afraid to speak as she was close to tears.

"And you understand that I need to forgive you now?"

Again she nodded, her hands clutching into the cushion beneath her.

"As a priest it is my duty to forgive, but I cannot forgive you currently... not yet. Not without hearing you beg for it", he leant forward so her back was smooshed into the sofa beneath her, "Understand?"

Again she nodded and bit her lip, a strange new feeling beginning to heat inside of her body.

"Good."

And showing her that deadly and dangerous smirk on last time, he swooped down on her like a hunter and kissed her fiercely. Kat couldn't fight back as he kissed her with wild abandon, the ache of missing him evident in her bodies reactions as he made her dizzy with his tongue domineering hers in the hot cave of her mouth.

She felt him pull at her wrists and hold them together firmly to keep her still, his tongue still being the main focus of her attention.

As he pulled back, Kat took a large intake of air that she needed and tried to focus on the world.

A dark chuckle and she knew something wasn't right as she looked at him. His eyes focused on her wrists, admiring his handy work.

"I couldn't have you striking out at me with anything else now," he chuckled and held aloft her hands, "and consider this 'part' of your punishment."

"I....what?" Kat looked in awe as she studied her wrists, which were now bound tightly in the rope from the curtains.

"Good obedient kitten," Alex leant forward and growled like he was about to devour her whole, "MY kitten."

Alex again silenced any protest as he kissed her, this time, going straight to work. He pushed her down onto the sofa and made her hold her arms above her head.

"Stay." He ordered her as he straightened himself up.

It was almost like she was glued to the sofa. She couldn't move and she felt so hot. She could only watch and get hotter as Alex began to take off his clothes slowly.

VERY slowly.

He carefully folded his coat and hung it over the back of the sofa. He then removed his gloves and folded them to, placing them on the table by the book. Next, he removed his collar and threw that down next to it.

When he un-tucked his shirt and began to undo the buttons, Kat' breathing seemed to become erratic. His muscular and sculpted chest, strewn with wounds and scars was wonderful eye candy for her and she felt the heat spread between her legs.

"Al-Alex." She whimpered as he undone his belt but left his trousers done up and on.

"Hush. Don't make me gag you as well. We are in a library Kitten." He still held that dangerous gleam in his eye and finally leaned over her. He'd kicked off his shoes and socks and gripped her leg.

"If you move to touch me, then I'll have to tie your legs down to, understand kitten?" He looked at her with narrow eyes, his shirt draped upon and looking, Oh, so kissable.

Kat nodded and whimpered again, biting her lip so hard so almost broke the skin.

Alex moved her leg to the other side of him, his hips sliding in between but never close enough to touch. He didn't have to. She gasped as she felt the heat from his body radiate down to hers.

His hands reached out and with the gentleness she was familiar with, cupped her cheek.

"Recite your Hail Mary kitten." Alex said and began to stroke downwards. Whilst she spoke, his hands went either side of her shirt and played with the buttons as if to undo them.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jes-Jesus!" Kat cried out as she felt her shirt suddenly ripped apart, Alex not wasting time in un-doing all the buttons. A few flew far across to the other side of the table, Kat thankful she'd worn her under top today.

"I despise these things," Alex chuckled dangerously low and gripped the top of the under top, "continue Kitten."

"H-Holy Mary, Mother of Go-GOD!" Kat felt her shirt ripped down the front and she tried to restrain the urge to scream, "Pr-pray for us sinners! Now and at the hour of our death."

"Amen." Alex smiled at the sight of her blue bra, decorated in small little kitten heads. He remembered getting her those for her birthday.

Kat's jaw was uncontrollable. The shudder that ran down her spine caused her teeth to clatter in a mixture of excitement and fear and her hips came up, only to meet thin air.

"Uh, uh, Kitten. Remember, I'll tie down your legs. Or maybe," Alex' hand came in between them when she couldn't see and he chuckled, "you would like that."

A startled and choked scream escaped Kat' mouth before she could stop it as she felt Alex' hand place pressure on a very delicate part of her anatomy which was begging for his attention. He didn't place that much, but the heat coming off of him was so intense that Kat felt like she'd just hit the peak and rolled happily down to the bottom of a hill.

She bit her lip, remembering the deal and took a deep breath in through her nose as both of them remained silent.

In that silence, they could both hear the click of the library door finally unlock, their view obscured by the bookcases and everything as the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Who locked these blasted doors?!" Maxwell' voice rung out around the library and he glared at the door like it had offended him or something.


	5. Getting caught

~Silence in the library~

~Chapter 5: Getting caught~

Alex instantly placed his hand around Kat, stifling her gasp of surprise and horror upon hearing Maxwell' voice fill the room. She looked at him with wide eyes as she clearly fathomed Maxwell' footsteps were slowly heading for them.

Alex just chuckled through his nose and placed the finger of his free hand up to his lips, hushing her and winking as he continued with the punishment. Kat breathed sharply through her nose as Alex' lips came into contact with the swell of one of her breasts by the fabric of her bra, before going along the edge of the rim and continuing along the other one.

Maxwell was getting closer.

He was just out of sight, around the corner from where the two were. Just a couple of more steps and he would see Kat laying half naked on the sofa, bound and gagged by Anderson who was kissing her stomach.

"AHH! FATHER MAXWELL!" A loud shrill voice surrounded the room and Maxwell instantly jumped and turned around, not that surprised to see Sister Yumiko standing there.

"Keep the noise down woman! This is a library and although no one else is here, I'm quite sure I don't need you deafening me with your voice."

Alex and Kat were currently continuing with their game, both listening intently to what was just happening just around the corner from them.

"Urm...the library...the cleaner wants' to...clean it!" Yumiko quickly scuttled towards Maxwell and nodded with confidence, wondering where Alex and Kat were.

She got her answer as she looked over Maxwell' shoulder and spotted exactly what they were doing, almost losing her composure as she tore her gaze away. Unfortunately, Maxwell had noticed her staring and turned to follow her gaze, but Yumiko quickly stopped him.

"FA-FATHER!"

"ACH! FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T SHOUT!" Maxwell cleared his throat and rubbed his temple, "don't shout."

"I...I have something very important to tell you!" Yumiko stood quite stiff, trying not to look behind him and resisting the urge to grab him and pull him outside.

"Can't it wait?"

"No!" She looked more determined, "It's about...Yumie! It's about Yumie!"  
'What? Don't bring me into this.' Yumie hissed in their mind, just sitting back and enjoying the ride as usual until her name was mentioned.

"Yumie? Well?...What is it girl?" Maxwell folded his arms and looked at her with an arched brow.

"Yumie...Yumie...Yumie?...Urm-," Yumiko seemed a little stumped and searched her mind for some excuse.

"Yumie! What girl, I haven't got all day and if this isn't as important as you say it is, then I might as well-," Maxwell went to turn around and step towards the case again, Yumiko knowing full well he would see the couple on the sofa.

"YUMIE'S BEEN HAVING IMPURE THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU!"

"...Pardon?" Maxwell turned around towards the young girl who had her fists clenched in front of her.

'WHAT?!' Yumie screamed inside the two' bodies, a mental image given to Yumiko of Yumie pulling at her hair.

"She's...she's....she's been having these thoughts...impurely...about you. She...wants to do this!" Yumiko took off her glasses and pretended to be Yumie, whilst the real Yumie read their thoughts and screamed at her to stop.

But all in vain.

'Yumie' had flung her arms tightly around Maxwell' shoulders and was currently pressing her lips firmly against hers.

Maxwell could barely move.

He stood there, his arms opened in a wide 'what?!' gesture and his body quite rigid.

Finally, Yumiko pulled back and turned around.

"I...she...please come with us! It's important and we need to talk about our feelings before...before we go to confess everything to someone else!"

Yumiko ran out with a heavy blush on her cheeks as she received lots of mental curses in her head from Yumie, who was currently providing a lovely image of spitting and vomiting whilst trying to clean her mouth out.

Maxwell didn't move at first.

He couldn't really.

But then he realised what she'd said and run out after her.

"Sister Yumie! Sister Yumiko! Wait, I'll take your confession!" He closed the door behind him and locked it up, before following the fleeing nun down the hallway.

Silence filled the library again.

Back on the sofa, Alex and Kat lay gazing at each other, Alex still with his hand covering her mouth.

A slow smile crept onto his lips.

"We owe Yumiko it seems."

Alex then removed his hand from her mouth and gazed at her.

"Now, we can continue properly." Just as he pulled back, Kat stopped him in his tracks with her next words.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a cantankerous ass. And ignoring you. And throwing a book at you. I just...I wanted you to know that."

Alex looked up at her and for once, didn't want to look away.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be a 'cantankerous ass'," he chuckled at the nearly un-pronounceable word, "and I was only worried about you. It doesn't excuse me telling you what to do."

He pulled himself back up and they enjoyed a slow and gentle kiss, Kat' toes happily curling at the wonderful feeling of being forgiven.

As he pulled back, he let out a happy and relaxed sigh.

"I'm still punishing you though."

And he did punish her indeed.

Slouching back down, Alex laid gentle kisses down the length of her torso, reaching the top of her trousers.

"Useless material." He snickered and placed his hands on top of the fabric, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Kat restrained herself from excitedly wiggling her hips as he shimmied the trousers off of her, pulling them away and throwing them on the floor.

Left now, exposed in her underwear with her torn shirt fallen around her arms, Kat bit her lip as she gazed at Alex' hungry expression.

"Beautiful. But," he sat back on his heels, "still too much."

Kat' mind seemed to have shut off, her heart thumping wildly and her stomach doing flips.

"Ah-Alex!" She cried out as the sudden pressure on her sensitive nether regions was back again, Alex placing one finger against her underwear. He gripped onto one of her legs when it shook and went to clasp next to the other.

As if stroking an animal underneath it's chin, Alex flexed his finger and stroked up and down, his face never leaving Kat' as she shut her eyes, moaning and calling out at him.

Soon enough, with just a few more strokes of his finger, he could feel the dampness through her underwear, Kat still moaning and her bound hands gripping at the fabric of the armrest behind her.

"Hah...Ale-Alex," she looked up at him, her eyes watery and begging, "please."

"No kitten, remember this is your punishment," he stopped his ministrations and let his eyes wander down a little south of her face, "and I'm not done just yet."

He moved back up her body and seeing a difficult choice ahead of him, he admired her ample bosom as he pondered.

"Kitten...I'll buy you a new set." Alex nodded and reached into his pockets. For whatever reason, a small Swiss army knife was there and when he produced it, Kat got very nervous.

"Al-Alex?" Her voice whimpered and she pressed her body back down against the sofa.

Alex spotted the evident fear in her voice and suddenly, turned very serious.

"I would never, NEVER hurt you."

He growled and leant forward, the blade of his knife up and ready to use. The tip, just against the skin of her breast made her shudder and she closed her eyes tightly, not doubting his word, but still knowing what to expect.

Flicking the blade under her one strap, he pulled it towards him and quickly pulled away, skilfully cutting it in two without it snapping down at her. He repeated the process on the other strap before let the tip of his knife wonder gently down the middle of either breasts, over the edge of the middle of the bra, before moving up and under it.

"Kitten." He growled again, feeling his own trousers beginning to tighten and pulled the blade towards him, shredding the fabric completely.

With a short ripping sound, the bra fell apart and over her breasts, Kat gasping as the cold air hit her nipples and caused them too harden.

Alex, discarding the knife to the side, gazed at Kat like she was a magnificent banquet.

Leaning down, not touching them, he placed his hands just underneath either one, cupping the mould of her, his thumbs brushing over them tenderly.

"Hello boys. Did you miss me?" He whispered, not looking up to Kat as she glanced at him curiously, "I missed you."

Kat closed her eyes and screamed and moaned as Alex bent down and placed eager kisses and nips on her breasts, ignoring her hardening nipples.

"Missed you both," Alex kissed, sucked and nipped in between talking, "so much. Never leave you again. Not for long. Daddy' favourites. Love you. Love your mummy. So good. So tasty."

Finally, after letting Kat moan and whimper beneath him, he decided to step up the 'punishment'. He ravenously took on of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it furiously, Kat' screams and moans intensifying so much, she had to bring her bound hands back down to cover her mouth, only muffling the sounds slightly.

Alex quickly took her moment of pleasure and let his hands wonder down, unbuckling and zipping down his trousers, pulling them over his hips and just below where he needed to let himself spring free.

Letting the nipple pop from his mouth with a 'pop', he moved over to the other one and began the same torturous treatment there, his teeth dragging ever so slightly on her sensitive skin.

Kat, now currently incoherently moaning and mumbling, shivered all over and barely noticed her panties being removed, the splendid suckling on her breast wonderfully delightful.

Again, letting this one come out of his mouth with a 'pop', Alex pulled back and watched her focus on his face, his tongue wandering out to lick his lips.

"Succulent." He murmured and leaned down to kiss her, Kat raising her arms and readily excepting him.

With one gentle peck, Alex gripped her hips in his enormous hands and swiftly thrust into her, the wetness and tightness engulfing him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kat threw her head back and screamed in surprise and wild, abandoned pleasure as Alex thrust into her, his pace fast and he hammered into her.

"Ah...so tight...hot...kitten...my wonderful kitten!" He growled and moaned with every thrust, finally leaning forward and kissing her fiercely, Kat welcoming his tongue into her ready mouth.

The sound of slapping, wet skin and increasing moans and screams filled the silence of the library, the books the only audience to what was happening inside.

After only a short while and far too soon, Kat felt the heat collect all in her stomach and she looked at Alex, tears pouring down her face at the intense pleasure and heat.

"Al-Alex! Alex! ALEX!" She cried over and over again, her arms coming back down and wrapping around his neck too hold him close to her.

"Ah! Kitten!" Alex growled and shifted the angle of his thrusts, allowing him to go much deeper inside of her.

The new position was too much.

With a few startled moans and a choked scream, Kat came over the edge and thrust her hips up to greet his, his own grinding into her as she gripped onto him and forced his own completion out of him.

Collapsing onto the sofa, Alex and Kat not letting go of each other, they stayed exactly where they were, entwined with one another, their bodies not an inch apart.

"Well then," Alex pulled slightly back to look Kat in the eye, "I have my breath back. Round two!"

With a simple kiss and continuation of his previous show, Alex showed Kat the exact meaning of her 'punishment'.


End file.
